Maybe Absolute Insanity
by LossCross
Summary: What would happen if Gon has two older sisters and they are absolutly crazy.Well were are just about to figure that one out. Join Odelle and Winter Freecss as they travel to become Hunters without their little brother knowing. VERY SLOW romance.
1. OC info

**Hello every one to my first story.**

 **If there is any problems let me know so I can fix it in the future.**

 **Anyway I don`t own HunterxHunter**

* * *

 **OC;**

 **Name:Odelle Kallto/Freecss(** For reasons they have two last names **)**

 **Age:13(** The older twin)

 **Gender:Female**

 **Looks:Long golden hairwith light green highlights, gold and Hazel eyes,white t-shirt with a golden sun, a leaf skirt and white and gold high heels**

 **Birthday:July 12**

 **Weapon:Bow and arrow and an owl familiar named Xena**

 **Sibling/family that is known:Winter Kallto/Freecss(** younger sister **),Kallto(** Mother **)**

 **Name:Winter Kallto/Freecss**

 **Age:13(** younger twin **)**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Looks:Long black,red and green hair,Black and Red eyes, a long-strapless black and red dress,a pitch black cloak and black and blue high heels**

 **Birthday:July 12**

 **Weapon:scythe and a bat familiar named Crimson**

 **Sibling/family that is known:Odelle Kallto/Freecss(** older sister **),Kallto(** mother **)**


	2. Background

**Thank you for checking out my story.**

 **I`ll answers the reviews in the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don`t own anything but my plot and OC**

* * *

 **Background**

On the outskirts of Whale Island there was a women caring two babys running to a hill with a house underneath a tree.

"Abe help us please," cried out the women.

"What is it Alpha,"said Abe.

"We have twin girls but it's too dangerous for them to come with us for this mission."

"So let me guess, Ging wanted to come with you guys but you said it was too dangerous so you guys came to me to leave them with me to take care of them until they grow old enough to become hunters."

"How did you know know?"

"You're way to easy to read Alpha"

"Anyway so can you take care of them,please"

"Fine,Kallto can you take care of them please."

"Yes, Mistress" said a foxbear appearing from behind Abe.

The foxbear took the two babysand then asked" Hey Alpha what gender are the two of them?"

"Oh,Um,they are both girls the golden-grenn haired one is named Odelle while the black,red and green haired one is named Winter with their birthday on July 12 and they're a few months old right being the older one and they have some demonic features."answered Alpha.

"Ok,I'll be seeing you guys very soon because I'm expecting something soon too. So goodbye my family."

Alpha waved to the rest of her familly before kissing the twins and then disappering in a gust of smoke.

* * *

 **Three year later**

A man carrying a baby boy walked up on the shore of Whale Island. the man had his hat covering his face but everyone could see the sadness around him except the baby man walked to Mito's home and Abe was outside seeing the man

"Ging what are you doing here I thought you were with Alpha," Abe asked

"I'm hee to drop off my two-year old name is Gon and born on May and me went seperated on our mission, she left me with Gon telling me to give him to Mito." said Ging

"I'm taking custody over Gon," screamed Mito.

"Fine then but let me leave a few things with you," said Ging giving Mito a box,a big-orange hat and a bat-black chocker.

"Fine then good bye Ging and don't ever come back," said Mito taking the items and walked back into the house.

"Abe how are the two girls doing?"Ging asked once Mito left and giving Gon to Abe.

"Oh they are doing wonderful and becoming very strong even just being just three," Abe answered taking Gon from Ging.

"If that is true I will leave now. I hope you know that they will come after me together as family,Abe. Good bye," said Ging before walking away.

"I know it's true. It runs in the family but Mito didn't the insight,"Abe said quietly while walking back to the house with Gon in hand.

* * *

 **Well here it is, the background of Odelle,Winter and Gon.**

 **The actual prologue will be up when I have time.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **Review Please**

 **See y'll**


End file.
